


a place to rest

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	a place to rest

Hope is a ship that’s long been sunken in a sea of lies and masquerades  
An abundance of fear crashing down on me  
like waves on a stormy day (it’s been a stormy life)  
  
(I’m drowning)  
  
Bruised and beaten, worn thin by a life on the road  
(a life on the run)  
Nothing to call my own but scars and shattered dreams  
(and the heart of a miracle)  
  
I’ve been fighting monsters all my life  
(only some of them had claws)  
I’m a burdened warrior, bullets for a spine and ashes in my veins  
  
(I can never stop)  
  
We live in a world that always needs saving  
Expected to be the cure, the hero, their happy ending  
Deeds, expectations, anguish, dread - it all spells one word

(a hundred reasons to die and none to live)

There’s a monster in the mirror and I always lose  
(Do you hear me roar?)  
  
Y’know, if there’s one thing I am proud of, it’s you  
(I wish you could see yourself like I do)  
And I wonder,  
how can you stand being so close  
when I almost ripped out your throat?  
  
With galaxies between your lashes and forgiveness on your lips  
You shall be my only truth  
  
In a world that always needs saving I still choose you  
I’m not the hero they need but the only one they’ve got  
So save me one last time and together  
  
Together we’ll save the world  
  
(One last time before we got to rest)


End file.
